


Adjusting

by ShinraSorceress



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinraSorceress/pseuds/ShinraSorceress
Summary: Mako is an Octoling that has only recently found her way to the surface, nearly six months after Commander Tartar's NILS Statue was destroyed in Inkopolis Bay. Unfortunately, she doesn't actually know anybody up here, and she's pretty lost. Luckily, she meets up with a very odd Inkling girl named Elly who seems willing enough to help her get used to her new life. Thank cod.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I'm writing whenever I feel the inspiration. I hope my little story entertains you. For now, enjoy a prologue. It may be a few months before I post another update. Life's been crazy.
> 
> Oh, and the agents won't really appear for a few chapters. They'll probably make a few cameos, but that's about it until they become relevant.

"Stop, get that thing away from me!"

Mako Sotel desperately wrenched her arms wildly in an attempt to free herself from the two Octolings pinning her down, but their grip was like iron. Her eyes blinked back and forth between the two and the eerie goggles that they were wearing, while a third Octoling loomed ever closer with another pair of goggles in her hands.

"No! Go away! I don't want to- No! Nooooo!"

As the goggles slipped over Mako's eyes, she heard a song playing from speakers built into the headwear. Mako stopped fighting back. How could she, when that lovely melody was so enchanting?

* * *

"It's time to... D-D-D-DROP THE SEA BASS!"

What? Who was that?

"GHHROOOORUGH! How dare you!"

The yell was followed by the sounds of weapons and a series of explosions. Was somebody fighting?

"What's this? Where mah beats?!"

Singing? What was this song?

Mako's body slowed from it's dead sprint to a light jog before coming to a complete stop.

It sounds great...

Mako's body collapsed to its knees as her fingers slowly reached for her temples.

Mako had never heard anything like this before. It was beautiful.

Mako grasped the goggles that were still covering her face, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as she attempted to tear back some measure of control. "Get o-out of my h-head!" she roared as she finally managed to tear away the horrible device that had stolen her free will.

"I'MA DUBSTOMP YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

Her breath shaky, Mako looked in the direction she'd been running before she'd wrestled back control. She seemed to be somewhere just beyond the outskirts of Octoburg, where an Inkling was fighting that despot Octavio while two other Inklings were singing. Octavio had just fired a massive missile at the Inkling kid, meaning she was probably dead.

Mako found herself enraptured by this new song that had freed her mind by drowning out the goggles. Something about it made her want to move. Mako allowed herself to get lost in the music as it built to a mighty crescendo. As the song reached its exclusive ending, she heard Octavio speak again. Turning to face the man in the distance, she saw his machine was breaking down.

"Oh no... So sad... Cross-fade...to black..."


End file.
